


Petunia 牵牛花

by makki_makki



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki
Summary: 今夜，他们仍将在永无止尽的深渊中下坠。





	Petunia 牵牛花

**Author's Note:**

> 现代普通人pa  
> 小酒保咕哒君  
> 夜店头牌爱德蒙

——今夜，他们仍将在永无止尽的深渊中下坠。

虽说名字叫做天文台，但实际上这里跟天体观测没有一丁点儿联系。

黑发的年轻侍者站在吧台后面一边擦拭酒杯一边这样解释道。

“诶——为什么嘛？”吧台前身着各色吊带裙的少女们问道。

“为什么这种问题……我也不知道呀。”少年假意带着烦恼的样子说道，“毕竟我只是一个打零工的调酒师而已。”

“真没劲，”少女们半真半假地埋怨道，“看上去明明什么都知道的样子——”

“让诸位小姐失望了，真是抱歉。”少年在抬起眼，透彻的蓝眼睛在昏黄的灯光下看起来湿润又无辜。少女们兴奋地雀跃起来，准备同清纯的酒保先生聊聊更多属于夜晚的话题。

“不好意思。”少年突然停下手上的工作，伸手指了指身后的挂钟，露出一个无比真诚的笑容，“我的休息时间到了。”

少女们扫兴地抱怨起来，或高或低的娇嗔在暧昧的店内音乐里模模糊糊听不清。年轻的黑发酒保毫无留恋地转身离开吧台，侧身往员工休息室去了。

离开吵闹的大厅，藤丸立香拉开领结长长舒了一口气。楼上供客人休息的卧房走廊安安静静，深红色的厚地毯仿佛吸收了所有的声音。他踏着轻快的步伐一个一个数过房间号，拉开最里侧房间沉重的门。

空气里弥漫着情欲的味道。房间里只开了阳台的灯，立香刚抬脚就踩到丢在地上的外套差点被绊倒，随即是衬衫、长裤、手套、内裤，乱七八糟散落一地。衣物的主人正靠在床头吸烟，微长的白发将面容遮挡在阴影里，只有修长的手指在香烟明灭的火星中或隐或现。

立香弯腰捡起地上的衣服，顺好整齐地搭在手臂上，他走到床边，软绵绵的被子像是能把人吸进去一样。立香又将衣服都摆在床上，一件件叠起来。

爱德蒙唐泰斯仍旧侧着脸吸烟，赤裸的胸膛上遍布大大小小或深或浅的伤痕，当然也有欢爱过后的痕迹。吻痕，咬痕，指痕，鲜明地印在男人苍白的身体上。黑发少年坐在他身旁心无旁骛地叠衣服，一件一件不断铺平展开，按照成衣线仔细折叠，仿佛整理眼前的几件衣服是比拯救世界还要紧的事。

“嗯、都叠好了。”

他像是完成了一件令人自豪的重要工作，满足地自言自语。随后，像是才注意到身边还有一个人，立香用带着惊讶的语气说：“爱德蒙先生，您怎么又在床上抽烟？”

被抱怨的对象没有回应，缥缈的烟雾很快融入昏沉的黑暗。

“不要在床上抽烟。”立香把叠好的衣服挪到一边，手脚并用地爬上床蹭到爱德蒙身边，“烟灰掉在床上不好清理的，而且万一不小心把被子点着了就糟糕了。”

爱德蒙还是侧着脸，口中吐出白色烟雾。

“别不跟我说话啊……好不容易今晚的工作结束了，您多陪陪我嘛。”十七八岁的少年撒起娇来完全没有什么违和感，他把脸凑到爱德蒙面前，对方却回避似的扭开头。

立香叹口气，一把握住男人拿烟的手。只剩一半的香烟掉落到地上，被捉住的手还保持着夹烟的姿势。立香把爱德蒙的手拉到自己嘴边轻轻亲吻，像是要啄走掉落在他手指上的花。

“一股烟味儿。”他眨巴着眼睛盯着爱德蒙笑。

后者蜷缩起被亲到的手指，指尖麻麻痒痒的触觉仿佛有虫子爬过。

见对方还是不理会自己，立香低头含住他的手指，舌头灵巧地舔过指尖。爱德蒙稍稍弯曲了一下手指，想要从立香的口腔中抽离，可最终还是顺着他的意任由对方肆意地吮吻自己的手指。

舌尖在指缝中扫来扫去，像是在舔舐什么更加隐秘的地方。看着黑发少年一脸顺从享受的样子，爱德蒙心底突然生出无端的怒意，猛地把两只手指伸进对方喉咙口，恶意地碾压着立香的舌根。

“——呃、咳咳——”立香显然没料到爱德蒙会这么做，喉头强烈的压迫感好像要把他逼地呕吐一样，他难过地呜咽起来，抬眼惊疑地看着爱德蒙。白发的男人居高临下地望着他，手上动作粗鲁但眼神却始终飘忽不定。

“咳，咳咳——爱，爱德蒙先生……”

立香咳嗽着，抽出爱德蒙的手与他十指相扣，两个人指尖尽是自己的唾液，合着他们的掌心纠缠在一起。

他站起来，就着手腕的力量俯下身去，注视着刚才还在恶意欺负自己口腔的男人。

“爱德蒙先生今天心情不好吗？”立香柔声问着，眼睛里盛满爱意。但是爱德蒙知道，这恰巧是男孩儿最擅长的本事，把污秽的欲望包裹在一腔温柔里，看上去是糖果，实际上全是致命毒药。

在慢性毒药的折磨中缓慢死去，还是勇敢迎上砍到颈侧的利刃，爱德蒙唐泰斯闭着眼沉思。

即便选择后者，刽子手的刀尖也会嫌弃自己这被毒药侵蚀得快要腐烂的脖子吧。

藤丸立香将自己挺进他体内的时候，说实话爱德蒙已经觉得有些吃不消了。

今晚的客人相比平常格外兴奋，无论前后使用得有些过度。但他不乐意在少年面前示弱，咬着下唇竭力抑制着声音。

“爱德蒙先生。”立香一边进入他一边用手抚摸着两人相连的地方，微凉的手指让爱德蒙感到舒适又丢脸。少年俯下身子在他唇上舔来舔去，强制要求一个吻。年长的男人只好放开牙关，对方温软的舌头钻进来，低喑的呻吟和淫靡的水声从二人交缠的唇边溢出。

立香热情地吻着男人，下身一寸一寸地挺进。对方内里仍旧潮湿柔软，想来刚才定是经历过了相当激烈的性爱。自己的性器在爱德蒙的身体里一跳一跳地逐渐胀大，立香察觉到男人的紧缩，他用舌头缠着爱德蒙的舌根，对方困难地发出难以抑制的声音。

“……嗯……”暂时被放过上面的嘴，爱德蒙粗声喘着气，体内粗长的肉刃跳动着但偏偏一动不动，肉体相接处仿佛要烫伤一样灼热，已经经历过数次欢爱的身体仍旧敏感，此刻被这样不上不下地插入，深处始终被吊着一口气的不安感折磨得他异常难过。

少年察觉到他的欲求不满，坏心眼地将肉棒抽出一截，坚硬的龟头抵在穴口来回磨蹭，黏糊糊的体液把两人的下体弄得乱七八糟。

不知道男人在客人身下是怎样叫床，会呈现出怎样的媚态呢？他在被别人上的时候也会像这样动情吗？也会这般渴求着被欺辱玩弄吗？立香控制不住地想，一只手拉开男人的长腿，一只手在对方挺翘的肉棒上轻柔地上下撸动。这样的姿势淫荡直白却始终难以得到慢去，爱德蒙下身的小口一缩一缩地咬着立香的顶端，企图把那根叫人快乐的器官尽快吞进去。

“到底、到底做不做……”不禁挑逗的男人话语里已经带上了哭腔，立香看着他情难自禁的模样却笑起来。

“爱德蒙先生，和客人上床也这么主动吗？”

听到这番话，爱德蒙身体激烈地颤抖起来。他张了张口似乎要说些什么，但还是犹豫地闭上嘴别过头去。

见他这幅反应，立香心下了然，握着爱德蒙性器的手加快了撸动的速度。柔软的掌心包裹着灼热的柱身，五指也温柔地磨蹭着龟头，时不时施力按压顶端的小孔。过于细致的手淫让爱德蒙完全没办法集中头脑去想少年刚刚的提问，后穴仍旧饥渴难耐，和前方绵密的快感形成鲜明对比。

爱德蒙觉得自己快要高潮，但潜意识里仍为立香方才的言论耿耿于怀，他急促用鼻子呼吸，不想露出一丝呻吟来。

“您觉得，受到了侮辱吗？”

立香突然用力握住他的性器根部，毫无怜惜地加大力度，同时嘴里风轻云淡地吐出残酷的话语。

“爱德蒙先生觉得跟我上床是被玷污了吗？还是说，让您承认自己是个欲求不满的荡妇，这一点在您看来很耻辱呢？”立香将手向下移动，用力握住对方的睾丸，爱德蒙激烈扭动着腰想要逃开，他越是挣扎立香手上的力道便越重，针扎一样的痛楚集中在身体最敏感的部位，明明痛苦到连呼吸都有些困难，可那个被掌控的器官却因为少年的话变得更硬，顶端甚至都不断冒出湿黏的清液。

观察着他的反应，立香稍稍减轻手上的力度，“看来被我说中了哦。”

“嗯——不……嗯……”像是知道他下面要说什么话，爱德蒙剧烈摇头，汗湿的白发糊在脸上遮住视线令他难以看见少年的表情。

这样反倒更好。他想着，干脆直接闭上双眼。

少年抬高声音：“您为什么不自己承认呢？”他又开始温柔地爱抚男人的性器，经过刚才疼痛的折磨，此时充满怜爱的抚慰显得更加刺激，快感像潮水一样冲击着他的神经。

“爱德蒙先生，”立香清澈的声音从上方传来，“要是您亲口承认自己是个欲求不满的荡妇的话，我就给您奖励。”说着他把自己的阴茎小幅度捅进爱德蒙不断收缩着的穴口，身下的男人因为这个动作大受刺激，腰部肉眼可见地颤抖起来。

“怎么样，爱德蒙先生？”还没能他仔细品尝那充实的滋味，立香就迅速抽出肉棒，他用一种向学校老师请教作业般的谦恭语气问道，“您觉得我这个提议如何？”

得不到满足的后穴受了刚才那一下反而更加饥渴，内里的软肉蠕动，渴望被什么粗大的东西狠狠填满，早已习惯欢爱的肠壁空虚地收缩着，爱德蒙觉得身体内部像是有一把火在烧，可是心脏里一个地方却始终冰冷如同置身海底。

他在喘息缝隙间组织着语言，少年仍在不断挑逗着他的身体，时不时用手指抠挖内壁，同时又快速磨蹭着他龟头顶端的小孔。

爱德蒙仍旧闭着眼，他知道少年在等他说出羞耻的那句话。

“如果我说出来，就能、能让你满意了吗……”断断续续夹杂着呻吟，无论是谁听到他这样的话都会觉得一定是在逞强，是在努力维持最后一点床上的自尊。

少年却没了笑意，他仿佛从男人狼狈的回答中听出来别的含义，不由分说将勃发的肉刃捅进爱德蒙体内。

“等、嗯——”突如其来的饱胀感混合着一丝被撑开的疼痛，但更多的是电流般无尽的快感。被突然填满的快乐甚至将爱德蒙的呻吟都打断，后穴紧紧绞着少年巨大的阴茎，生怕下一秒就会被抽离体内。

肉棒被灼热柔润的小穴紧咬，立香被快感刺激得打了一个哆嗦，本想慢慢折磨身下这具诱人的身体，此时却难以自控地大力抽插起来。他大幅度将肉棒抽出，只留龟头陷在腔内，随即立刻又整根插进去，同样鼓胀的阴囊啪啪拍打着男人的会阴，两人急促地交合着，每一次抽动都有液体从私处带出，相连部分一片狼藉。

爱德蒙嘴里吐不出一句完整的话，所有淫秽的尖叫都被激烈的抽动插得支离破碎。肠道深处的快感一潮接一潮，还没来得及感受被捅到敏感点的疯狂刺激，就被紧接着的下一次抽弄顶得濒临绝顶。

“爱德蒙先生，爱德蒙先生……”立香在片刻也不停歇的抽动中低声唤他的名字，不知道是不是由于动作太过激烈，爱德蒙觉得少年的声音听上去好像在哭泣一样。

他仍旧紧闭双眼，身体随着立香抽插的动作来回摆动。明明眼前一片漆黑，他却还是能看到少年脸上的表情。

啊，那一定是——

“您咬得我好紧……”立香抬起一只手抹掉下巴上的汗水，随即去抚摸爱德蒙同样汗湿的面颊。爱德蒙苍白的脸上一片沉溺与欲望的潮红，唇间不断溢出的吟叫听上去竟像是女声一般尖细。立香将手指塞进爱德蒙嘴角，像是为了报复刚才男人被玩弄喉咙般，急躁又粗暴地翻搅着他高热的口腔。

“呜……嗯……”难以闭合嘴巴，无论是呻吟还是唾液都不受控制地流出来，立香上瘾般抠弄着爱德蒙的舌根，下身抽插的动作丝毫没有停止。

“请问您舒服吗？我这样操您会让您舒服吗？”他说着熨帖又直白的淫语，单手将男人的腿拉得更开。肉刃在穴腔内时而剧烈搅动，时而急速捅进深处，爱德蒙脑海里几乎趋近空白，他只能隐隐约约听着少年的问题，大脑已经同下身一样融化成一滩浆糊，完全没办法做出对应的回答。

“爱德蒙先生……说话啊，为什么不肯回答我呢？”少年固执地追问，“舒服吗，客人也能让您舒服成这样吗？”他泫然欲泣的口吻近乎卑微，可身下的动作又可以用残忍来形容。立香将男人的腿架在手臂上，这样彼此支撑环绕的姿势使他弯下腰腹，对方又硬又热的龟头摩擦着他隐约可见的腹肌。

太深了，太烫了，柔软的内里与坚硬的肉刃纠缠不休，仿佛天生就应永远契合在一起。爱德蒙在欲望深海里捕捉着模模糊糊的意识，少年猛地一把握住他的阴茎，配合抽插的频率快速上下撸动。

脑子里碰得一声炸开烟花，爱德蒙紧紧收缩后穴，体内的肉棒艰难推挤开阻挡的肠肉，不顾他正在高潮加快速度抽插。“不要、啊……”已经堆积至顶峰的快感冲破临界点，爱德蒙浑身都在痉挛，肉棒抵着立香的小腹喷射出一股一股的白浊。

“爱德蒙先生……”感受到对方绝顶的紧缩，立香将自己捅进更深的地方。他渴望这个男人更多，渴望到达他更加隐秘的深处，触碰别人从未触碰过的欲望的弊端。把精液灌满这具身体，把他变得离不开自己的肉棒，让他成为自己专属的所有物，立香在脑海里勾勒描绘更加淫靡的画面，失控地掐着男人的腰，在层层紧致的深处缓慢释放自己。

被射精的强烈快感使爱德蒙恍惚睁开双眼，金色的眼眸早已盛满生理泪水，他在到达比高潮更深久的绝顶中望到少年的脸。

啊，就是这样的表情——

这就是我最不愿看到的，你那分明写满嫉妒与绝望，却又用欲望和快感掩饰起来的扭曲的表情。

他想，今夜他们或许仍要在永无止尽的深渊中下坠吧。

fin.


End file.
